Culture Lag
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Gimana ceritanya kalau Hyuuga Neji yang lebih dari 15 tahun tinggal di Amerika, dipaksa kembali masuk 'kandang' yang hanya pernah ia kunjungi sekali saat umurnya 5 tahun? Bisakah pemuda satu itu menyesesuaikan dirinya? Apakah pemuda satu ini bisa terbiasa dengan budaya Jepang yang lebih 'kaku?


**Culture Lag**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_

**Arctic Snake 2012™**

┌|_ _|┘ └|-.-|┐ ┌|^.^|┘

.

.

.

**Summary :** Gimana ceritanya kalau Hyuuga Neji yang lebih dari 15 tahun tinggal di Amerika, dipaksa kembali masuk 'kandang' yang hanya pernah ia kunjungi sekali saat umurnya 5 tahun? Bisakah pemuda satu itu menyesesuaikan dirinya? Apakah pemuda satu ini bisa terbiasa dengan budaya Jepang yang lebih 'kaku'?

Satu, lalu dua, tiga orang, hm... lalu satu lagi, rombongan di pojok sana dan si ujung sana. Matanya menatap bosan manusia yang sibuk lalu lalang dihadapannya. Bergerombol di sana, si pojok sana, di kursi itu. Terlalu banyak orang di tempat ini. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, entah sudah berapa kali tubuhnya disenggol dan kakinya terinjak. Sial benar memang nasibnya hari ini. Sudah _tadi pagi _ia harus mendengar suara ocehan lebih dari selusin manusia dengan _body_ gitar Spanyol, mengumpatnya dan menghakiminya sepihak.

Huh, belum lagi setelah itu seorang temannya dengan senang hati menyiramnya dengan se-ember cairan _unknown_ yang baunya _awesome_ sekali. Dan kembali, acara kejar-kejaran pesawat yang membuat sisi _cool man_ miliknya hilang seketika. _The Lovely Goddes _-nya, dewi fortuna. Dewi pembawa keberuntungan itu sedang lari ke lain hati sepertinya.

**Warning : OOC, AU, Misstypo(s), etc**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family/Humor/Romance/dll**

Sungguh, kalau bukan karena telpon dari pak tua merangkap ayahnya seminggu lalu. Pemuda berjaket putih dengan kulit yang juga putih dan topi _caps _hitam yang menutupi bagian matanya itu tak akan sudi datang ke tempat ini. Jepang. Negera yang menurutnya sangat- _sangat membosankan_. Demi apapun, ini adalah ide terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Sial memang, kenapa juga ia harus punya sifat _sister complex_, pada dua _imouto_-nya yang- _shit_.

Pemuda itu memijat dahinya, apa yang barusan ia pikirkan. Dengan raut kesal pemuda itu mencoba mengingat kembali tujuan utamanya datang ke tempat ini. Pertama, karena _si_ Hiashi mengancam akan memblokir ATM, tabungan, menelantarkannya- sebenarnya ancaman ini tidak sama sekali membuatnya gentar, toh selama ini dia hidup di negri paman sam dengan modal beasiswa. Ke-dua, pak tua itu mengancam akan _melakukan _sesuatu pada dua adiknya. Hah- mau tak mau setelah itu dia langsung mencari tiket pesawat.

_Japan_... _Nihon..._ Jepang, apa ada hal bagus di tempat ini?

Pemuda itu menyender di tembok putih di belakangnya. Koper hitam yang sebenarnya hanya berisi gedget, jaket, topi, kaos, dan jeans itu berdiri persis di sampingnya. Setahun di Negara ini? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? _Fr__ance_ atau _Italy_ terdengar lebih menyenangkan. Atau kalau sesama Asia, _God Island*_ terdengar sangat baik. Mau apa coba di Jepang? Berapa banyak _night club _yang ada di tempat ini. Se-agresif apa wanita yang ada di sini. Dan yang paling mendasar, seberapa bebas ia di sini?

"_Are- are, ano hita. Kakkoi ne!"_

Pemuda yang sejak tadi jadi bahan perhatian kita kini menatap rombongan gadis-gadis berbaju 'mini' yang sepertinya mencoba memperhatikan wajahnya yang tertutup topi. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar. Kemudain memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis pada gadis-gadis muda itu.

Dan teriakan kecil kesenangan terdengar...

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan. _Tipikal sekali_, batinnya sinis.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu, Neji?"

Suara berat itu membuat senyum sinis terpampang sempurna di wajahnya. Pemuda itu membuka topinya. Menampakan wajah tampannya yang langsung menyihis seluruh kaum hawa di tempat itu. Kulit wajahnya mulus, matanya tegas walaupun sedikt _aneh_ karena tak terlihat bulatan hitam di dalamnya, rambutnya hitam kecoklatan dan berkilau ketika terkena sinar matahari.

"Yang ku tahu, orang jepang itu selalu tepat waktu, Hizashi."

Yang lebih tua-_Hizashi_. Pria itu hanya menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian menatap santai pemuda jauh lebih muda belasan tahun darinya.

"Aku baru di telpon ayahmu setengah jam lalu, aku sedang rapat tadi. Kalau kau mau tahu." Ujarnya membela diri, memberi sebuah senyum tipis pada Neji yang sekarang menampakan raut kesal. Sudah rahasia umum memang, Neji benci ayahnya. Sangat, tidak menyukai pria yang merencanakan keliharannya ke dunia itu.

"Cih, apa peduliku." Neji langsung menarik kopernya dan menyeret benda itu menuju pintu keluar. Hizashi yang adalah paman Neji hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan senyuman kecil. Kemudian mensejajari langkah Neji menuju ke tempat parkir.

"Aku yang menyetir." Matanya menatap tegas sang paman yang sedang memasukan koper ke dalam bagasi. Hizashi mengernyitkan dahinya, Neji? Menyetir? Bukan ide yang bagus sepertinya.

"Mobil ini akan bersarang di kantor polisi kalau kau membawanya." Pria itu menjawab kalem, menutup bagasi dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di bagian supir. Neji mendengus kesal. Apa saja yang diceritakan _Oyaji _itu tentang dirinya? Cih- apa salahnya dengan ikut balapan liar.

"_Great._ Apa saja yang Hiashi katakan padamu?" Neji menggrutu kesal, menutup pintu mobil keras dan mulai bersumpah serapah dalam hatinya.

"Gunakan kata _'otou-san' _untuk memanggilnya, Neji. Dia ayahmu." Hizashi mengingatkan, pria yang tahun ini berusia 45 tahun itu lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Di Amerika memanggil orangtua dengan nama sah-sah saja." Ujar Neji membela diri. Kemudia mensibukkan dirinya dengan handphone _touchscreen_ yang _nganggur_ di kantong jaketnya sejak tadi.

"Tahu dari mana?"

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan pamannya?

"Apa kurang cukup lama aku tinggal di negara itu?" Pemuda itu bersikap acuh, kembali menekuni deretan pesan masuk yang langsung muncul silih berganti setelah handphone-nya kembali aktif.

Hizashi memilih diam, keponakannya sedang _bad mood_ berkepanjangan sepertinya. Dan kalau sudah seperti ini. Neji akan bersikap semaunya sendiri tanpa peduli tanggapan orang. Bagaiman ia tahu? Tentu karena selama ini hanya Hizashi lah yang paling perhatian pada Neji- kedua setelah almarhum ibunda si _Hyuuga prodigy_tentunya.

"_Oji-san_, kau belum menikah?" Neji melirik sebentar pria di sampingnya. Setelah itu kembali membaca pesan masuk yang bertumpuk.

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya." Hizashi terkekeh pelan, menatap lurus ke depan. Sesuatu di masa lalu seperti menariknya.

"Kau benar-benar niat jadi perjaka tua."

TAKK

"_Damn-_"

Neji memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan akibat jitakan keras di kepalanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hizashi yang menampakan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa membua keponakannya itu mengaduh seperti itu. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Neji Di Seattle, keponakannya itu terus mengolok-oloknya sebagia pria tak laku- jezz, sungguh... kalau saja waktu itu Hizashi tidak lupa diri. Neji pasti sudah masuk ke dalam kolam piranha.

"Makanya jaga bicaramu, _Gaki_."

Dan sebutan 'gaki' diujung kalimat langsung membuat aura wajah Neji suram. Tidak terima.

"Umurku 16 tahun dan itu bukan ukuran untuk anak kecil."

Ralatnya pada sang paman. Huh- sepertinya _dewi fortune_ benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

~End of Proloug~  
Keep or Delete?

R

.

E

.

V

.

I

.

E

.

W

?


End file.
